


Fear

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi was best friends with fear, Nishinoya not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Asahi slowly rocked himself inside Nishinoya, each gentle thrust sent a shock wave of pheromones into the air. Nishinoya’s scent was thick and sweet, he smelled like everything Asahi loved and he couldn’t keep his hands off him. Despite wanting nothing more than to plow desperately into his omega, Asahi was careful not to injure his pregnant partner.

Asahi’s bond with Nishinoya was so strong that he could feel ogasams that we not his own. Nishinoya being pregnant meant his orgasms were easily triggered and both him and his alpha could share its euphoria.

A breathy moan escaped Nishinoya’s lips as he arched his back to the rhythm of another delightful orgasm. He had lost track of how many orgasms Asahi had given him, but that didn’t matter because each one was perfect. This had to be the best part about being pregnant, he had become intensely sensitive to Asahi’s body, every touch, every heated breath, all of it. Asahi’s hands slowly moved up Nishinoya’s thighs, every inch of movement causing Nishinoya to writhe in pleasure. His hands grabbed Nishinoya’s dick and he began to caress the shaft in time with the slow thrusts from behind.

“Oh Asahi…” Nishinoya mumbled into the pillow and moaned loud, “Asahi…” another zapping oragasm ripped though the omega and as it faded it turned his loud moan into a soft whimper.

From the sound Nishinoya made, Asahi knew he was done for the time being. He released himself from Nishinoya and with a sigh he laid himself down besides him.

“You alright?”

Nishinoya nodded, not noticing the tears his eyes were producing. His eyes widened in surprise as his tears leaked down his eyes. 

Asahi gasped, “You're crying, did I-- I didn't hurt you, right?” he protectively reached out, and wiped a tear with his thumb.

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” Nishinoya reached up and briefly touched Asahi on the hand, “Um, Asahi but can you…”

“Yes,” Asahi quickly rolled out of bed and slipped on his pants, “I’ll go get us something to snack on.”

“Thanks.”

Asahi could tell that Nishinoya needed some time to be alone to collect his thoughts. He left the room and slowly closed the door behind him. In the kitchen he found his phone and sent Tanaka a quick text. It was a fast, simple text,  _ Yuu is feeling a little down, think you can cheer him up? _

Nothing was so convincing and influencing as the power of pure friendship.

-0-0-0-

Grunting, Nishinoya managed to shift his weight enough to sit up and get off the bed and into the bathroom to clean up. His baby had grown a lot in these past the few weeks, and he was starting to feel and look pregnant. As he washed the tears off his cheeks he felt his little girl kicking him. She was probably hungry, good thing Asahi was making something to eat.

Nishinoya laid back down in bed and set his hand on the curve of his stomach, feeling strong kicks against his palm. He smiled to himself, overjoyed at having Asahi’s child growing inside him. He loved her because he knew she’d be Asahi and him put together into something amazing and wonderful and --

Shit.

Another wave of emotion barreled through him. He rolled on his side and sobbed into a pillow as Asahi entered the room.

“Yuu,” Asahi’s voice was tight, he could feel Nishinoya’s anxiety, he set the bowl of fruit on the lamp stand and crawled into bed, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Yuu.”

“Over-- overwhelming, everything is just so… so much and…”

“Are you scared?”

Nishinoya stared up at Asahi, and recalled all the times he had asked if he was scared. Asahi was always asking if he was scared. He asked when they were teenagers and the condom had broke. He asked whenever they were visiting their friends and their children. He asked a few days after Nishinoya had told him he was pregnant, and when they learned they would soon be welcoming a little girl into their lives. Asahi was best friends with fear, unlike Nishinoya who tried to ignore it until it becomes too much. 

“Yeah, I'm scared.” Nishinoya finally admitted, “I’m really scared.”

Asahi pulled Nishinoya into his arms, and held him for a few moments. He could feel Nishinoya’s trembling body, and the tears dampening his shirt.

“Hey,” Asahi’s voice was soft, “It’s going to be okay.”

“What if something bad happens?”

“I can’t promise nothing bad will happen, but we just have to try our best to protect her,” Asahi pulled out his phone, and showed the calendar, “Look, only fifteen more weeks to go, and we’ll meet our daughter.” Asahi set his hand on Nishinoya’s belly, “I hope she's like you.”

Nishinoya laughed and it was what Asahi wanted to hear. He knew pregnancy would make his omega emotional, but he wanted to keep him at ease.

“Like me?”

“Of course, I hope she’s confident and strong.” Asahi kissed him on the forehead, “I love you, and I love her, and you’re going to be a wonderful parent.”

Nishinoya blushed, and buried his face in Asahi’s chest, “Asahi, you’re going to make me cry again...I’m so emotional and...”

“It’s okay, cry all you need too,”  Asahi said, moving his hand down toward Nishinoya’s thigh, “I’m here and I’ll be with you.”

Nishinoya kissed Asahi on the cheek, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short and quick fic inspired by a tumblr post. 
> 
> I hope you all like this!! Thank you so much for stopping by and reading!!! I appricate every kind word and comment, I can't thank you all enough!!! I hope you all have lovely and wonderful days!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
